


painting

by Saraste



Series: A Cottage on the Cliffs [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2017, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa should have known better than to pose for Margaery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 11: art project from my prompt list.

Margaery has to coax for months to get Sansa to pose for her on the cliffs, where the wind would blow her hair about her head, wild and joyous. They live isolated enough that anyone coming to visit is seen for miles, giving Sansa ample time to make herself presentable. 

 

… because Margaery wants Sansa to pose for her nude. It isn't anything that Margaery has not seen yet Sansa feels more exposed than ever when she poses for her, the sea in the horizon and the almost cloudless sky creating a backdrop to her flaming red hair and freckled, pale shoulders.

 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Margaery tells her as she puts brush to canvas, starting to sketch out her love in rough shapes. She captures the lively dance of Sansa’s hair, the folds of the shawl rumpled down around Sansa’s hips. 

 

‘You always say that,’ Sansa replies, shivering, but trying to stay still. She’s just happy Margaery let her have her skirts, as the wind forgives little, even when it's summer. She is sneezing by the afternoon.

 

_ ‘Because you're always beautiful _ ,’ Margaery’s reply from a few hours back rings in Sansa’s head as she lays in bed that night, her fever climbing. Margaery is perched on a chair by their bed, looking down at her and wringing her hands together. 

 

‘I'm so sorry,’ Margaery tells her.

 

Sansa sneezes and grumbles. ‘It better be a good portrait...‘


End file.
